Some Wonderful Nights
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: dick's time as batman could be considered very stressful by some but he'd never trade it. see what happens on one of the nights where the pressure of the cowl tries to break the new batman. song fic dickXdamian not slash


Here's the other batman fic i promised. sorry it took so long, a bunch of stuff decided to happen all at once and stopped me from finishing this. the song is some nights by FUN. every time i hear it think of dick and damian so hopefully you all think it fits them in this fanfic. anyway enjoy

* * *

Some nights

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up I still see your ghost_

Batman, Robin and Red Robin were against Red Hood tonight. It was always awful having to fight him. To the public they looked the typical super heros fighting an enemy, but under the masks it was brother vs. brother. Batman, Dick, tried to negotiate with Red hood, saying they fought for the same thing and should work together, but Jason didn't want to hear it. It had been the same spiel for the last five years. According to Red Hood Batman couldn't do what was necessary to save Gotham from the evil lurking in every darkened alley way.

So as usual they fought and as usual Robin tried to engage Hood on his own resulting in the little bird's injury. Damian was unconscious on the roof top while Red Robin chased after Red Hood. Seeing his partner lying there just brought all his fears as Batman to life. He could hear Bruce's voice in the back of his mind lecturing him for his failures.

_Oh Lord I'm not sure what I stand for,_

_What do I stand for?_

_Most nights I don't know anymore_

_This is it boys, this is war, what the hell are we waiting for_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

Red Robin appeared on the roof beside the duo looking down at the fallen bird. "Red Hood escaped," he reported.

Batman didn't look up from his Robin as he checked for any vital injuries. "Did you expect any less? Look who trained him," Batman said picking up Damian.

"Yeah, but still so were we." Red looked disappointed.

"Here," the bat said before shoving Robin into Red Robin's arms.

"Take him to the bunker to get patched up. I'll be home shortly. You don't have to wait, I know how much you dislike being around him."

Tim nodded, "Where are you going?"

"To Red Hood. He went too far this time."

"What are you going to do ground him? No bazooka for a whole month?" Tim looked unimpressed.

"Very funny," Batman shot his graffeling hook at one of the roof tops and was off. Red Robin sighed before calling the batmobile and headed toward the bunker.

_I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_

_But here they come again to jack my style._

Batman searched all over for Red Hood, but was summoned to the police station roof by the flood light before he could get to him.

Upon arriving at the station he was greeted by the commissioner and a few of his officers. "Commissioner?" Batman greeted.

"Batman what is the meaning of this?" The Commissioner started. "Why is Red Hood still on the loose? He's killed five people just tonight!"

"They were human traffickers Commissioner," Batman said secretly trying to defend his brother.

"I don't care who they were, I can't allow someone killing those they feel should pay for their crimes. We have a judicial system that deals with their punishment."

"And a police department to deal with their capture," Batman added. He was sick of being talked down to by the commissioner. The man would have never talked to the old Batman this way. No one treated the old Batman the way they treated him. Dick could never seem to live up to this mantel that had been forced upon him.

"We have to get this mad man off the street," the Commissioner said ignoring his comment.

"Red Hood is not a mad man. He's not the Joker or Two Face. He fights for a cause that he believes must be won through eliminating the enemy." Batman explained venom dripping off every word. "I'll find him when the next drug lord turns up until then he'll stay in hiding. He's not some average criminal who comes out for fun. He's not looking for the attention." 'At least not from you,' Dick added in his head. The attention Jason sought was that of Bruce, who was no longer here to give it.

Batman stood there another moment before turning to leave. "You're not the same as him," The Commissioner said.

"The same as who?" The words were a dare to the man trying to see if he'd point out the new man behind the mask. He didn't wait for an answer. He had to get home to his injured partner.

_That's alright_

_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_Stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh Who am I mmmm, m-mmm_

Once at the bunker Dick shed the cowl and plopped down in the computer chair. Blinking on the screen was a note from Tim saying "the monster", as he put it, was fine and had gone to bed. He'd left for home and would stop by sometime during the day.

Dick sighed he had so much to deal with but luckily his Robin was ok. He heard the elevator open behind him before he Alfred spoke, "Oh good Master Richard you're home." The old butler said as he went over to the man. "Master Damian is asleep and should be better in a couple days. You'll be happy to know he and Master Timothy were very civil to one another."

Dick nodded before changing out of his suit and heading upstairs. As he rode the elevator he let his mind wander. How could Bruce be foolish enough to leave him the mantel of Batman? The boy who had created the lineage of Robin all those years ago was barely a man. Not only did he have to take care of the city that seemed disappointed with him, but also care for his younger brothers. Even if Tim was old enough to take care of himself he still needed guidance. That was obvious. What would happen if Bruce really did return? He wondered. Would he go back to being Nightwing? And what of Damian? A Robin had to be with Batman but the boy could barely stand anyone other than Dick.

Not wanting to wake the injured boy he skipped checking in on the younger and headed straight for his own room. When he turned on the light he sighed. Curled up on his bed was 80 lbs. of ten year old assassin, Damian.

Dick went over to the bedside and pushed some hair out of the boys face. At the sudden but gentle contact Damian woke and stared up at the assailant. Realizing who it was he sat up grimacing slightly as his sore muscles screamed in pain. Ignoring them he said, "Where have you been?"

"I had some business to take care of," Dick responded and sat next to him.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Damian pouted.

"You needed to be treated and it was something I had to do by myself."

"Tim said you went after Red Hood," Damian said. If Dick didn't know he was on heavy pain killers he'd have been shocked by Damian not referring to Tim as Drake. "Why did you go on your own? You need back up."

"Damian I was fine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Dick sighed slightly annoyed at his brother hinting he wasn't able to defend himself.

"That's great and all but what about me?" Dick looked confused. "Who's going to take care of me if something happens to you? Drake? If Alfred hadn't helped him he'd still be trying to bandage me up."

"Nothing is going to happen to me-" Dick tried to reassure him.

"I was hurt tonight you should have stayed with me. You're my guardian not to mention my brother. You should have been here." Damian glared at him, the glare he had inherited from Bruce.

_Well some nights I wish that this world would end_

_'cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again,_

"Once we find Bruce you'll have your father and not need me," Dick sighed. Thank god he'd be able to stop screwing up this kid's life. He had no help when it came to the boy. No one could stand him long enough to assist in his upbringing other than Dick. But soon Bruce would be back and he would take over. Dick could stop being the blame for Damian's misfortunes.

The ten year old looked sincerely hurt by his elder brother's statement. Was he trying to abandon him? Had he fooled himself into thinking Dick cared about him? Damian looked down at his lap gritting his teeth to prevent the tears beginning to fill his eyes. Damn pain killer making him lose control.

"I haven't the connections with Father like I do with you," Damian mumbled. Dick stared at his brother feeling at a loss for words. "I don't want you to leave me."

_Some nights I always win_

_But I still wake up I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know..._

Damian looked so defeated and alone though he was sitting only a few inches from Dick. The new Batman felt as though he were suffocating. He had somehow failed his brother now. The poor thing depended on Dick though he refused to admit it and Dick had pushed him away. He was such a failure. If Bruce were here he'd disown him for sure. Maybe everyone was right he should have never donned the cowl and taken in the boy. He wasn't Batman, he wasn't... Bruce.

Slightly desperate to make amends he pulled Damian to him. Damian fell into the embrace and latched onto his brother's mid-section.

"I'm sorry little D," Dick whispered. "You're right I should have been here with you."

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_

Damian only tightened his hold on his brother. Dick just sat petting the boys head comfortingly. Looking at the seemingly helpless child in his arms he sighed. Becoming a superhero instead of a trapeze artist could have been a huge mistake when he first started out. He could have gotten himself killed many times, but he had survived being Robin and succeeded in creating his own identity as Nightwing. So why was he having such difficulties becoming Batman. Could it be because he always feared having to take over the mantel of his mentor? Or having to worry if he was doing thing right or making a mess of Batman's name. Plus having a ten year old who constantly points out his flaws didn't ease his anxiety. His joy of crime fighting had diminished under all the stress. His usually happy demeanor was more forced than before and at this hour he couldn't keep it up.

_That is it guys, that is all five mins in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks back home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

Damian looked up at his brother trying to guess what he was thinking. "Dick? How long have you been fighting crime?"

"Hm? Since I was nine. Why?" Dick looked confused.

"Do you ever find it dull?"

"Sometimes I think there are more entertaining ways to spend my time, but I have to do it."

"Why? Why do you have to do this?"

Dick sighed. "I've been doing this so long that I haven't thought about it in a while. It's just part of who I am. As cliché as it sounds, it's a calling for some of us."

"Who do you fight for?"

Dick looked surprised. "What's with all the questions? Weren't you angry at me a little while ago?" Damian just looked away. "Damian let me ask you the same thing? Who do you fight for?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what that means exactly, that's why I asked." Damian muttered, "Mother never taught me to fight for a cause only to fight. Since I've been here though I feel like everything I learned from the Shadows was wrong."

_My heart is breaking for my sister(father) and the con that she(he) called "love"_

_But when I look into my nephew's(brother's) eyes..._

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._

_Some terrible lie_

Dick felt disgusted with himself. How could he feel sorry for himself for not being praised as Batman when his Robin couldn't even figure out why he was fighting? The boy was confused terribly and Dick wasn't sure if he could answer his questions.

Dick ran a hand over his brother's hair making the boy look at him. "There are times in this line of work where we have trouble remembering why we do what we do." Damian stared at him. "But as long as we never truly forget we are ok. I remember I fight to avenge my parents' death and to keep criminals like their murder off the street. But I also fight to protect those close to me and because I don't want people close to me fighting alone." Damian nodded. "Everyone fights for different reasons. Tim, Jason and Bruce all fight but for different reasons. When you get older the reasons will become clearer."

"I don't want those close to me fighting alone either," Damian spoke up. "Don't go off on your own anymore."

"It's late Dami, you should go to bed," Dick avoided the comment. Damian looked hesitant as he looked toward the door. "You can stay here tonight if you want." Damian said nothing instead just move over on the bed and curled up under the covers only pausing when his ribs hurt.

"Careful with your wounds," Dick said seeing Damian cringe.

Damian nodded. Dick pulled the blanket over his legs and moved onto the center of the bed more. His brother snuggled up close to him.

"Dick you're a good Batman," Damian mumbled as he grew tired.

"You're a good little brother," Dick smiled down at him.

"I'm glad you're my brother." The words made Dick's insecurities fall away and he fell asleep alongside his brother. The night was getting better for the tired vigilante. He'd made a good choice in this life.

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance..._

Dick woke up in his apartment to the obnoxious sirens going up and down the streets. He sat up searching his mind for his dream last night. Memories from his short time as Batman infected his dreams. The thoughts made Dick remember how much he missed his family in Gotham, especially his youngest brother.

Dick looked at the phone in his barely conscious state and picked it up. He started dialing the manor's number, but hung up before he could finish. He couldn't bother them. The occupants of the manor needed the time to adjust to one another. He'd only get in the way of that.

Dick crashed back on his bed thinking back to the memories. His time as Batman may not have been easy, but they were some wonderful nights.

* * *

so what did you think? i usually dont write song fics so i hope it was good. sorry about the grammar and spelling issues. please review i really love hearing your comments :)


End file.
